


Baby, Tonight (D-J got us fallin' in love again)

by AlecWrites



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Other, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Trans Character, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: So when another February rolled around, he tried to ignore the commercials on the evening televisions, of the big sale signs posted out front every grocery store, selling chocolates and cheap gifts for your lovers. Kei didn’t have a lover, he didn’t have anyone he could even consider a lover.A source of amusement? Yes. Someone, to make him laugh? Definitely? Was this person fairly attractive? Kei couldn’t lie. But they were platonic, and they were friends, the only friend that Kei didn’t manage to piss off or make hate him. So he must have done something right. Or it's possible he didn’t do anything at all because no matter what he does or says, he’s completely unable to get rid of Bokuto Koutarou.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693
Kudos: 31





	Baby, Tonight (D-J got us fallin' in love again)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.
> 
> Prompt (G): [duckpenguin](https://www.wattpad.com/185245068-free-story-plot-ideas-valentine%27s-day-plots-for)

Kei wasn’t a huge fan of the whole idea of Valentine's day. It was tough for him to make friends, let alone form romantic relationships. It wasn’t something Kei was really ashamed of, it meant that some people just weren’t able to get along with his personality. He didn’t blame them, Kei knew just how difficult he was at some points, and he didn’t really care for dealing with it. 

So when another February rolled around, he tried to ignore the commercials on the evening televisions, of the big sale signs posted out front every grocery store, selling chocolates and cheap gifts for your lovers. Kei didn’t have a lover, he didn’t have anyone he could even consider a lover. 

A source of amusement? Yes. Someone, to make him laugh? Definitely? Was this person fairly attractive? Kei couldn’t lie. But they were platonic, and they were friends, the only friend that Kei didn’t manage to piss off or make hate him. So he must have done something right. Or it's possible he didn’t do anything at all because no matter what he does or says, he’s completely unable to get rid of Bokuto Koutarou.

Koutarou is probably the only person Kei could stand on a night like this, funnily enough. Because their personalities are polar opposites of each other, but Koutarou is able to understand and consider Kei’s positioning on things before he’s even able to voice them. Koutarou, has almost had a knack for reading Kei, maybe not so much reading, but absorbing and then saving the information deep in the archives for later. Can Kei say he appreciates it? Yes, he definitely can.

So when Kei proposed the idea of skipping the love-drunk couples and are inseparable. And avoiding sitting on the couch all night downing pints of ice cream, deciding to ditch the pity-party of being unloved on this godforsaken holiday, Koutarou was all in. Kei and Koutarou plan to throw away any of the traditional valentine's day celebrations and plan a trip to the spa, maybe a quick walk through an aquarium, and then a fancy dinner to officially treat themselves.

-  
Koutarou gets ready at Kei’s house so they can leave together, it’s definitely much easier than meeting up, or having to pick the other up. But Koutarou is struggling with his binder, his upper body is a little too wide, that’s unable to reach the other side of the binder, that he accidentally dropped because he was somehow holding onto it with his teeth. Here he is, spinning in a circle to reach the other section holding the hook to keep him together, his breast flailing out occasionally. Making him stop his mission to hold them back in place, and then continue. Finally, he decides it's going to be impossible to do alone.

“Kei! CAN YOU HELP ME PLEASE?!” Koutarou shouts, louder than he probably had to for Kei to hear him in his small apartment. Kei’s at the door suddenly, knocking twice before entering. He met with Koutarou trying to reach his binder straps while concealing his breast with his arms. Kei holds back a laugh. 

“How do you manage to do this when I’m not around?” Kei asks, walking toward Koutarou, and facing him forward so he can grab the section he needs. 

“I’m usually not in a rush! But I was hurrying so we wouldn’t miss our appointment,” Koutarou admits with a chuckle.

“We won’t miss it, be more patient next time,” In the time that it took for Bokuto to explain, Kei had already started on the hooks and secured the binder in place. “Can you breath okay?” Kei asks with mild concern. 

“I can thank you!” Koutarou says with a bright smile. 

“Remember no longer than 8 hours, and we can stop at home if you need a break,” Kei informs.

“Okay Kei! I promise I won't do anything to hurt myself!” Koutarou says cheerfully, and Kei can’t help but smile at him. 

“Well then put a shirt on, and let's go,” Kei says walking out of the room. 

Koutarou decides to go with a red Hawaiian button-down shirt, he leaves a few of the buttons on the loose and open and throws out a necklace with it. Kei is wearing a dark green sweatshirt, with a pair of black ripped jeans, that hug his legs.

-  
They walked to the spa or salon, neither of them was sure what to call it since neither of them regularly attended anything like a spa type of deal. When they entered a kind woman asked them what they wanted to be done today, in the heat of the moment Koutarou shouted ‘everything’ from how excited he was. It was a spectacular coincidence that Kei was in fact paid today, and if he remembers correctly Koutarou was paid last night. So they had money to spend. The lady smiled at them with joyous eyes and led them both back to a cushioned seat right beside one another. Koutarou was smiling brightly, he couldn’t contain his excitement, when the lady turned the water on, in the tub like thing attached to the seat. Koutarou and Kei were instructed to remove their socks and shoes and place them into the bubbling water. Kei was skeptical at first, and then when he saw how happy Koutarou was he gave in. At first, the water was cold, and then it felt warm, bubbles loosely massaging his feet. Koutarou grabbed onto Kei’s arm to get his attention when Kei looked over Koutarou was spreading his toes wide so that the bubbles popped through him. Kei found himself giggling like an idiot at how happy Koutarou was. 

Kei found out, the hard way, that he extremely dislikes his feet being touched. The scrubbing was okay, but when the lady lifted his foot out from under the water and began massaging his legs and feet with lotion he wanted to scream. However, he held in all comments when he saw Koutarou giggling from the sensation. He feels a certain warmth when he looks at Koutarou something like fondness and adoration. It’s something he's never felt with anyone else before. The feeling only lasts a bit before a couple of ladies come back with color sheets, asking what colors Koutarou and Kei would like on their toes. At first, Kei is appalled by the suggestion, but looking at the colors, something curves his mind. “Can I get this dull green please, and maybe white swirls to go with it?” He asks curiously, and the lady gives him a nod in affirmation before leaving to collect her colors. Koutarou, of course, went with a gutsy cheetah print and was happy about it. Kei thought it would suit Koutarou’s wild personality.

When it was time for a manicure, Kei just decided to go for a french manicure, but Koutarou wanted acrylics, something long and neon. And Kei couldn’t help but roll his eyes at this hopeless maniac, he’s fallen in love with.

Wait. What? Is Kei in love with Koutarou? He looks over at Koutarou, and something in his heart melts almost immediately. When he looks away he feels panic, and the stillness that takes over his body is beneficial to the nail technician that is working on his manly claws. 

The french manicure is simple and elegant. Something Kei could see himself getting more often. Even if it is uncommon or unconventional for men to get their nails done. When was the last time Kei cared about what other people thought?

-

Kei is in love with Koutarou. 

It becomes increasingly clear as the night goes on when Koutarou smiles at the seal that swims by at the aquarium Kei is smiling too. He enjoys watching the contrast of the bright Hawaiian shirt that goes against Koutarou’s skin. He likes seeing how Koutarou is dying to skip around the aquarium, surrounded by blue water and aquatic creatures. But Kei has completely forgotten about the animals. Yes, his full attention is on Koutarou. And how when each exhibit comes to an end, Koutarou grabs Kei’s hand and drags him to the next one. Only dropping it to shove his hand against the glass with sharks and mumble ‘wow’ under his breath. But Kei spends too much time dwelling on the feeling of Koutarou’s hand on his. His fingers are calloused from working, but Kei’s hands fit perfectly into Kou’s and he hates himself for acknowledging that fact. But he’s starting to become addicted to the way Koutarou is making him feel.

When they exit the aquarium, Koutarou is buzzing lightly. He’s not as excitable, seeing that today’s events must have worn him a bit. However, Koutarou also looks uncomfortable, and Kei immediately goes into a concerned mode. 

“Are you okay?” Kei asks, placing a hand gently against Koutarou’s shoulder. 

“I think my binder is becoming uncomfortable,” Koutarou admits with a small pout. 

“We can go into a bathroom and you can take it off, or we can go back to my apartment and you can change into an undershirt, whatever you wanna do,” Kei offers, quickly. 

“I don’t know. Maybe we can stop by my place and switch into a sports bra? I’m having a little dysphoria today, so I wanna be bound at least a little bit…” Koutarou says.

“Yeah of course whatever you want, I’ll order a cab so we get there faster,” Kei says pulling his phone from his pocket.

“Thank you…” Koutarou whispers, holding onto his elbow with one of his arms. 

-

It’s a bit before Koutarou comes out of the room, looking like himself again. A bright smile and wide eyes. Kei feels his heart drop and his breath quicken slightly. 

“Is that better?” Kei asks, giving him a gentle nudge.

“Yeah much...I’m sorry for causing trouble.” 

“You’re no trouble at all, should we go?” 

“Yeah!” Koutarou nods happily. 

-

Kei and Koutarou didn’t miss their reservation. But something was a little off about Koutarou toward the beginning of their dinner. 

“Kou, are you okay?” Kei asks, his voice was hushed. He didn’t need to speak so quietly, there weren’t a lot of people around. This restaurant was good about separating seating to accommodate space.

“I’m okay, I’m definitely more comfortable. Just sometimes I feel like I’m imposing on you with all of this, binder stuff, maybe it would be easier if I was cis,” Koutarou said looking off to the side. 

Kei was unable to respond for a moment, unable to look away from the vulnerable in front of him. Without thinking, he gripped onto Koutarou’s hand and moved his fingers gently across his knuckles. 

“You could never impose on me, I like having you around. And I like you just the way you are, I liked you before, and I will like you well into the future. I know I can be difficult to be around,” Tsukishima said, pulling his hand away. “But you’re going to have trouble getting rid of me.” 

Koutarou smiled, his bad thoughts seemed to retract and he reached for Kei’s hand to give it a squeeze, just then a waiter approached them. 

“I want some red wine! Nothing special!” Koutarou said immediately before the person was able to get a word in. Kei retracted his hand, and Koutarou let him, knowing full well how Kei felt about PDA.

“ID please?” The man asked, and Koutarou and Kei both reached for their wallets, handing their waiter their ID’s. The man smiled when he handed them back. “Can I get you started on any appetizers?”

“Actually, you guys serve complimentary breadsticks, right? Can we get an alfredo dipping sauce for those?” Koutarou was taking charge, much like he always did when Kei and Koutarou were together. The waiter looked over at Kei, and he nodded confirming the order. 

“No problem, I’ll bring some glasses with your wine, would you like lemon with at?” The waiter asked. 

“No thank you.”

“Yes please.”

They spoke simultaneously. “Just for you then,” The waiter said toward Koutarou and Kei smiled. 

“What are you gonna get Kei?” Koutarou asks looking over the menu. 

“I’m thinking something light, I don’t want to not be able to walk out of here once we are done,” Kei answered.

“That makes sense, I’m thinking fish tacos for me,” Koutarou said nodding his head up and down.

“Make sure if they’re spicy or not,” Kei suggests, flipping a page. “Oh, this patty melt doesn’t look bad. And I can change sides.”

Koutarou nodded, and the waiter came around the corner. With him, he brought a stack of breadsticks, glasses of water with a side dish of lemon. And a bucket of wine. And then a simple dipping dish of alfredo sauce. Koutarou smiled and immediately went for the breadsticks. 

“Are we ready?” The waiter asked, and Koutarou looked up at him with bread in his mouth, eyes wide.

“I will take the patty melt, with steamed broccoli and assorted fruit dish,” Kei said turning his menu over and handing it to the waiter. 

“I will have the fish tacos please,” Koutarou said between bites. The waiter took his menu as well and then turned around to slide two wine glasses off a hook and place them on the table. 

“Alright, I will be right back.” 

-

Their plates are essentially cleared. The food was good, filling, but it didn’t make them feel icky afterward. They are buzzed, perhaps tipsy and bordering drunk if they go any farther. However, they’re having a good time. Something Kei was absolutely certain would happen if he spent the day with Koutarou. Things were always fun with him around, Koutarou was able to break Tsukishima out of his shell. Expose a soft side of him, under his so-called rotten shell. Kei knew he was difficult to communicate with, and that he didn’t trust easily. That made Koutarou patience all the more worth it.

Kei fetched them another cab after they paid. Walking was definitely out of the question as the two of them could barely stand on their two feet. The alcoholic quantity made them giggly and very touch-feely-Koutarou hanging onto Kei’s arm as if he was escorting him. The action didn’t make him think twice, he liked it a lot. It made him feel warm, or possibly that was the alcohol. 

The two were giggling even when they stumbled into Kei’s apartment. They decided that Kei’s place was closer and that Koutarou was welcome to stay if he wanted. Of course, Koutarou jumped at the chance at a sleepover. Koutarou quickly made his way to Kei’s room. Where he opened a door that was full of clothes that belonged to Koutarou, from the previous sleepovers. He rushed to the bathroom to change, while Kei did the same in the bedroom. 

Once they were both comfortably dressed they made their way to the living room. Kei moved around the furniture and prepared Koutarou after nighttime drink. Hot chocolate with milk. Kei had memorized almost all of Koutarou’s favorite things, he was an idiot to not realize he had been in love with him this entire time.

Koutarou moved around in the kitchen behind Kei and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“You know, if you wanted a hug you could have just asked,” Kei mumbled as he watched the milk heat on the stove. Then he turned around in Koutarou arms. He was looking at him, his smile was slightly lopsided but Kei thought it was perfect. Almost reflexively Kei brought his hand to stroke the side of Koutarou’s face. The other leaned into the touch willingly, a soft sound coming from him. Kei gulped because his eyes settled on Koutarou’s lips, which were slightly parted. Beautifully wet with saliva, and when Kei moved his finger across Koutarou’s bottom lip he felt Koutarou’s breath and the slight shiver that rolled through his body. 

Kei took the moment. He pushed past all of his doubts, to bring his lips down on Koutarou. It wasn’t the first time Kei had kissed someone, who he was pretty sure he knew what he was doing by now. Something Kei hadn’t accounted for however, is Koutarou kissing him back. Willingly. Kei could feel the way Koutarou relaxed in his arms, melting into the kiss. Until it wasn’t soft anyone. Until Koutarou was grabbing desperately onto the nightshirt that Kei was wearing. Kei moving his arms around Koutarou's body, exploring. The kiss was fierce and passionate. Like months or years of emotions were being pushed into it, being fueled by lust. Kei’s teeth come down on Koutarou’s bottom lip, it’s gentle but it’s clearly driven by a dark lust. He removes his teeth and seals the burning bite with a soft lick of his tongue. Kei pulls away with a smug expression. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for three years,” Koutarou mutters against Kei’s lips. “Why did you make me wait?” Koutarou whines, increasing his hold on Kei.

“I honestly, don’t have anything else to say other than, I’m sorry,” Kei says pushing up his glasses.

“Typical,” Koutarou says a smile building on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Tran's Bokuto,,,,I live for him. Tsukishima is honestly hopelessly in love. If you love this ship or are falling down the rarepair rabbit hole leave a kudos or comment!!!


End file.
